Exhaust gas, emitted from internal combustion engines such as diesel engines and petroleum engines, and heat engines such as boilers, contains particulate matter (hereinafter, PM) as harmful fine substances. An exhaust gas purification filter equipped with a honeycomb structure body and catalyst is widely used for collecting PM from exhaust gas so as to purify the exhaust gas.
In general, an exhaust gas purification filter is composed of a honeycomb structure body and catalyst. The honeycomb structure body has a plurality of cells. On a cross section of the honeycomb structure body, which is perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the honeycomb structure body, a plurality of cells are partitioned by partition walls. Each of the partition walls has a porous structure in which a plurality of pores are formed. Catalyst is supported in the pores formed in the partition walls. There is a strong demand for the exhaust gas purification filter to have a high particulate matter collection rate (PM collection rate) of collecting PM from exhaust gas, and to have a low pressure loss.